Never To Be A Ninja
by FirePrincess6
Summary: What happens when Kakashi adopts an orphan boy who can't walk? Please submit reviews! And try not to hurt me! I NEED YOUR COMMENTS!
1. Chapter 1

Never To Be A Ninja

Intro...

A woman stumbled through the darkness...

Her side was gushing blood. Behind her were two young men carrying her

son on a makeshift stretcher. They were headed to the gates of a city.

"Place him at the gate...and ..carry me to the bushes so I can die in

peace..." the woman gasped.

The boys did as they were told and disappeared into the night...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1

When the dawn came, the people guardin the gate spotted the boy and had him

rushed to the hospital. Hokage was alerted of the boy, the note that was attatched to the stretcher,

and the trail of blood that led to a dead woman.

Hokage came to the hospital as soon as he could to see the boy. The boy was still asleep when he arrived.

"Here's the note...Lord Hokage." said a nurse handing it to the Hokage.

Hokage read it over very carefully.

To the Hokage:

I leave my son in your care. By the time you read this,I

am already dead. My son and I were heading toward your city when we were

attacked by a demon. As you can see, my son survived. His name is Tai. I will not

give you our last name for reasons of my own. Tai is paralized in both legs but with braces and

crutches he can manage to get around. He is currently twelve years of age. I hope you put him in the

care of a responsible citizen who will love him like their own.

Hokage folded the note up and handed it back

to the nurse.

"Alert me when Tai-san awakens." he said and then he walked out.

The nurse silently nodded.

"mm..." Tai mumbled.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"Wha...where am I?"

Then it all came back to him. He pulled himself to sit up.

"MOM!!"

Moments later, the Hokage stepped into the room.

Tai stared at him wide-eyed.

"Where's my mom?! Is she alright?!" he half yelled.

Hokage sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry..but...your mother didn't make it."

Tai trembled. No, he wouldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"Stop lying! She has to be alive!" Tai began to sob. "She just has to!"

By now the poor boy was shaking. "She said she would never leave me!

She...was all I had!" After quite a bit of sobbing, he stopped and wiped his swollen

eyes. "W-Who are you?"

" You can call me Hokage." was the reply.

Tai's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"You...I can't believe I cried like that in front of you..."

"It's quite alright.." the Hokage smiled. "But don't worry, I'll find you a proper

home..."

"Oh...you don't have to.." it was a desperate move to avoid an orphange.

"Yes I do...Your mother requested it." said Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

"Where's Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto excitedly.

Their class had just let out.

"I don't know, but now that you mention it I haven't seen him all day.." piped in

Sakura.

"That's strange. It's not like him to not show up.." said Sasuke quietly.

On their way to their houses they spotted him.

"Hi Kakashi sensei! Where were you today?" asked Naruto out loud.

"Oh hello Naruto...guys...I was taking care of some business today.." he said smiling.

"What kind of business?" Sakura inquired.

Click-click,

Click-click...

Tai hobbled toward Kakashi on his crutches. He had metal braces on his legs. When he

caught up to Kakashi and saw the others he flustered.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura...this is Tai...Tai..these are my students.." said Kakashi.

"um...h-hello.." stammered Tai.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" said Sakura cheerfully.

Naruto looked questioningly at the crutches and the braces.

"Hi! One thing you should know about me: I'm gonna beat that old man and

becom Hokage!"

Sasuke mumbled a quiet hello.

"H-Hokage? That's...a big dream..." Tai said bashfully.

"I promise I'll become Hokage!" Naruto said punching the air.

"O-Okay..." said Tai who managed to smile at him..

The next day Kakashi was out training Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura when Tai hobbled

up and sat on a boulder.

Kakashi walked over to him. "Goodmorning Tai.."

"G-Goodmorning Kakashi...do you mind if I watch you and your students...?" asked Tai

timidly.

"Of course you can." Kakashi said smiling.

Tai blushed. "T-thank you.."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3

Later that day, they all went to a rest house to freshen up.

Tai went in alone and the other four stayed outside. Kakashi

pulled his students out of everyone's earshot.

"I need to talk to you about Tai..." Kakashi began.

"Is he a new student?" asked Naruto.

"No. He was found outside the city gate on a stretcher.

Apparently, on their way here, him and his mother were attacked

by a demon. His mother sacrificed herself to save him. So Hokage

had him sent to the hospital and Hokage himself checked up on him and

made sure he had a home.." continued Kakashi.

"How awfull.." said Sakura looking sympathetic.

"Couldn't you enroll him?" asked Naruto.

"No Naruto..and here's why: He's paralized in both legs." Kakashi replied.

"Did the demon paralize him?" Sakua asked quizically.

Kakashi shook his head. "As far as we know, he was born like that. And another thing,

he's 12 years old, about the same age as you..."

Tai hobbled into the rest house and over to a bench where he sat down.

He didn't know much about rest houses so he wasn't sure if they had rags.

He looked around him to find one that he could use.

"Here." came a voice from behind him.

Tai turned around to face a boy he'd never seen before. His bowl-cut hair was black

along with his thick eyebrows.

"Oh!...um..." Tai wasn't sure what the boy wanted.

"You need a rag, right? Here.." the boy handed him an unused damp rag.

"Oh...yes thank you.." said Tai.

He didn't know that strangers could be so nice.

After cleaning up, Tai looked over to the boy who was sitting close by.

"Thanks again for helping me...I'm Tai..what's your name?" tai asked politely.

"huh? oh...No problem...I'm Rock...Rock Lee.." the boy said smiling.

"Nice to meet you..uh..Rock-san.." Tai smiled back.

Just then Naruto and the rest came in.

"Hey bushy-brows! I didn't know you were here!" greeted Naruto happily.

"Oh? Oh hi Naruto..."said Rock Lee.

Tai stood up, kind of embarassed.

"Are you a ninja too?" he meekly asked.

"Yup." Rock Lee responded.

"Oh.." Tai looked at the floor.

"Well, I gotta be going. See you around.." And with that Rock Lee went to leave.

He smiled kindly at Tai and gently ruffled his hair then walked out. Tai looked after him

in a sort of awe.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.4

A week later...

"Ok...Tai-san, I'm gonna make you something to do!" said Naruto boldly.

"Um...what?" asked Tai.

"I'm gonna make you a garden! Because watching us fight everyday has got to get boring!!" Naruto finished.

"Oh no! It really isn't..." started Tai. But beore he could protest more Naruto had already summoned Gamabunta. Tai stumbled back as he gazed in disbelief at the giant toad before him.

"What is it now?" Gamabunta boomed.

" I need you to level that small plot of land..." said Naruto.

"N-Naruto-san!! Did you summon him?!?!" yelled Tai.

"Yup!" was the reply.

"Woah!! I-I've never seen a toad so big!!" Tai exclaimed happily.

"Hm? Who's this runt??" asked Gamabunta looking down at Tai.

"Someone Kakashi sensei recently took in. Now level that land!" said Naruto.

"Fine...you're being awfully bossy today.." And with that the mighty toad leveled the land in one blow! .

"Ah..I like it out here..I think I'll stay here for awhile.." Gamabunta sighed.

"Excuse me! Toad-sama! D-Do you have a name?!" shouted Tai.

"Yes...Gamabunta..." the toad replied once again looking down at Tai.

"My name's Tai! It's an honor to meet you Gamabunta-sama!" continued Tai.

With Naruto waving his arms like a raving lunatic in the background, Tai hugged Gamabunta's leg.

"It's quite alright Naruto...I'm not going to hurt him.." assured Gamabunta.

"NARUTO!! What did you do?!" shrieked Sakura as she came into view. She had seen the appearing of Gamabunta and the crushed land and had assumed Naruto had done something incredibly stupid.

"Oh! Sakura-chan...please don't be mad at him..he was just making me a garden." Tai pleaded.

"Oh..well if that's all.." she said embarassed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.5

"I can't wait to start planting..I'll grow you some flowers Sakura-chan!" Tai said smiling.

Tai was with Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi going to dinner at the Ramen House.

Sakuar blushed. "You know..there's a flower shop in this city.."

Tai's smile faded. "Well..um..I'm kinda new here..but I'll grow you some anyway.."

"Okay.." said Sakura still blushing.

"Wow..Naruto-san really likes ramen, huh?" asked Tai as he watched Naruto literally stuff

himself with noodles.

"Yeah..he really likes it..." said Kakashi smiling.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I forgot to ask you what your favorite type of flower was!" Tai replied suddenly.

"Um...let's see...daffodils are nice..." said Sakura swallowing a mouthfull of ramen.

Tai stared at Sakura with a painfull smile. He dropped his chopsticks hard on the table. The smile turned to a frown and tears came to his eyes.

"Ah! um...are you allergic?" asked Sakura urgently.

Tai vigorously shook his head and in a wavering voice said "N-No..Those were mom's favorite too."

Sakura desperately looked to Kakahi for help. Naruto looked like he was thinking hard.

Tai wiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled painfully again.

"I'll plant them. I'll have a garden just like the one I had back home.."

"Really? You had a garden?" asked Sakura trying to brighten the topic.

"Yeah, mom worked hard on it everyday just to keep it looking beautifull..She said she loved the way they grew back every year, like they have the will to live.."

Tai trailed off.

"What about your father? You've never mentioned him.." said Sasuke quietly.

Tai blinked in surprise. "Actually..I've never had a father.."

"Well, now you do.." interrupted Kakashi. "Now let's keep eating before our ramen gets cold."

Just then a male and a female wearing headbands from the valley of the mist burst in.

"We're here to take Tai!" said the male with an unpleasant smirk...


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.6

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so? And who might you be?"

"We're that brat's cousins!" the boy said still smirking.

The girl proceeded to smack the boy in the back of the head.

"Hello, I'm Mira, he's Raen. And we aren't here to take him." said the girl.

"Ow! Why do you always hit me?!" Raen complained.

"Good question. Why are you always stupid?" Mira asked bluntly.

Mira walked over to Tai and smiled kindly. "Hello Tai-chan. Remember me?"

"Yes of course Mira-chan." said Tai reaching up and hugging her.

"But! You said!" Raen started.

"I said we came here to see how he was doing!" Mira frowned impatiently.

Raen strode up to Tai.

"You should come with us. You don't need to be a burden to these people."

"Perhaps we should discuss these matters outside...after I'm done eating.." said Kakashi firmly.

"Oh, we'll discuss this alright!" Raen growled. "I'll be waiting outside.."

Then he stomped out like an angry child throwing a tantrum.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's a selfish, idiot with anger issues.." then she followed after him.

"Why do you want to adopt Tai-chan so badly anyway? You don't even like kids.." asked Chira when she got outside.

"hm? I have my reasons.." said Raen.

"You're just after his mother's money aren't you??" Chira looked serious.

"So what if I am?! That brat has no use for it." Raen said arrogantly.

"Ah, so you show your true motives..." said Kakashi as he stepped out.

"AH!" Raen lurched forward surprised. "Shutup! You probably adopted him for the same damn reason!!"

"Actually, I didn't. I recieved no money when I took Tai-san into my house." Kakashi said plainly.

"What? That means..grrrr..that means that Hokage has it!!" Raen fumed.

"Well..if you want Tai-san SO badly...I will fight you for him." Kakashi smirked.

"You're on!!"

( keep in mind that Raen is only a Chuunin...heh)

In a flash Kakashi seemed to disappear.

"KYAAAA!"

Raen yelped as Kakashi performed the infamous Konohagakure No Hidden Taijutsu Ougi.

(An end-all Taijutsu move involving just the first two fingers of each hand extended together and then driven into the rectum a.k.a. butthole of the ninja's opponent...very painfull..ver humiliating..) "Why you!!" Raen attacked him at all possible angles. He used every Jutsu he could but to no prevail.. Raen, panting and sweating, fell to the ground. "Damn you..."

Mira walked over to him. " Raen-boku..you truly are a fool. You should know not to challenge people of a higher rank."

"Yeah!! You kick butt sensei!! shouted Naruto happily.

"It was nothing really.." said Kakashi smiling.

By now Raen was back on his feet.

"Ill get you for this! Just you wait!"


End file.
